A hobo all his own...
by That Guy Who Died
Summary: 2 insane monkeys from pluto write a fanfic at 2:30 in the morning.
1. Mission goo

Disclaimer: tee heee. We own Merry, Pip, 'n GHIP. We also own the bunny suit (you'll find out.*evil grin ) we do not own jhonen Vasquez (unfortunately) I sure hope this random bold thingie goes away. Newaz. We don't own the loony box either. We probably BELONG in the loony box but that's not the point. The point is to turn your brain to mush with our mad ravings at 2:30 in the morning. With noodles. Nyes. Boston. We drew fanart. If anyone gets around to caring.we'll post a link here at some point. WHOO! THIS IS A DISCLAIMER!!! WE DISCLAIM THINGS! I DO NOT OWN FRIED CHICKEN!!! PIP DOES NOT OWN OYSTERS!!!! ICE CREAM SANDWICHES SURE ARE GOOD BUT WE DON'T OWN THEM EITHER!!!!!!.anyway  
  
It is a wonderful day. Yes, very nice. There were many little birds shrieking. And squirrels. And hobos. Hobos are important. Much of this story revolves around a hobo. He's not a hobo. Jhonen Vasquez was a man with a mission. He HAD to get that new loony box!! There were a lot of nice boxes, but most were occupied by hobos or squirrels or both. Or hobosquirrels. They are a lot like shellfish. Then he saw it.the perfect loonybox! He stuck his head in. no hobos. No squirrels. No shellfish/hobosquirrels. And certainly NO NOODLES. But then...HE FELL IN!!!!!!! ((whoo, the suspense is killing me.)) SUDDENLY.nothing happened. Due to his abnormally long and skinny legs he was STUCK. Stuck inside the perfect loony box. How awful. Damn this world is screwed. MEANWHILE.. Our hero, GHIP (Giant Headed Information Provider. He's a SIR.sort of.) was on his own mission. He would get a hobo.a hobo of his very own. There sure were lots of hobos. It was very difficult. He waved at all the hobos "HEY HOBOOOOOO!!!!" then he spotted.the perfect loony box. "OH BOY!!! THAT SURE IS A GREAT BOX FOR A HOBOOOO!!!!!" he stuck his head in the box. "HIIIII HOBOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU????" without waiting for an answer he dumped Jhonen Vasquez unceremoniously out of the box. He tilted his head. "you seem like a nice." he lost track. ".piece of cheese. COME HOME WITH ME!!!!" with that he kicked the box of Jhonen, took him by his hair and dragged him off to god only knows where, a.k.a. my living room. A slightly stunned Vasquez moaned "what the hell.." Immediately he was reprimanded by the little robot "don't make faces like that. YOU'RE HEAD'LL FREEZE THAT WAY!!!!" horrid nightmarish visions of Jhonen with his face stuck in an odd expression of.stunned-ness float across the screen. People in the audience shrieked. 


	2. Bunny!

Merry: Uknow the disclaimer already rite? GOOD! Pip: we might do something in this chapter.(snore)  
  
Jhonen was being dragged. (FUN huh? Bourbour is so ugly) into a living room. It was pretty ugly, donchano. There was lots of.ugly crap. As soon as GHIP dropped Jhonen, he made a wild dash for escape, but an insane female voice stopped him short. "no, I'm telling you, potatoes AREN'T shiny!!! If you move, that big ugly mirror will fall on you and KILL you. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'm makin' bunny ears." The speaker was a girl with short hair, sewing what looked suspiciously like corn on the cob but was actually a bunny costume. She suddenly glared up at him. "you have a BIG mouth" he had no idea what he was supposed to say at this point.after all, the mirror hung over his head and he valued his life some. in a sudden jerking movement, the bunny suit was passed from the girl sitting on the floor to another who had been inexplicably sitting in the china cabinet. The china cabinet girl whapped Jhonen with something. He came to aaaaaand..oh please god no.I am NOT wearing a bunny suit! But he WAS wearing a bunny suit (the horror, the horror!!!) and the two crazy girls were yanking on the ears. The one who had made the costume said the same thing, over and over again. "doink" Jhonen felt his teeth. They were long and rabbitty. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS INFERNAL THING!!!" he shrieked to an uncaring world. Would his salvation come? No, not really. Or not in the form of waffles. Suddenly the high pitched voice of GHIP rang out. "you aren't a good HOBO!!!!" the robot gripped the bunny ears and dragged him away. Down the streets filled with boxes filled with hobos filled with squirrels ((they were HUNGRY!)). Eventually they came back to the perfect loony box. GHIP evicted the two pigeons and a supernova who hadn't payed their rent in the past five seconds, and dumped Jhonen back inside and trotted back to god only knows where. Because of his abnormally long and skinny legs, Jhonen Vasquez was stuck. Stuck inside the perfect loony box..in a bunny suit. THE END AIN'CHA GLAD? MAKES LITTLE SENSE, NO? SQUEAKY!!!!! I FEEL SO POSSESSED!!!!!!! MOOOOO!!!!!! My civics teacher made chicken noises. You are ugly. Pistachios taste good, did you know? I DO NOT RESEMBLE A SHELLFISH!!! Please review this fic. 


	3. And then came some more stuff

Okay, pip's not here, and it isn't 2:30 in the morning, except for maybe somewhere remote in Greenland, but I decided to give you more mindless tedium, Bcuz I CARE! ThisischapterthreeinwhichGHIPmakesanattempttobethelandlordofanalmostbutnotqu itereallybigapartmentcomplex. According to Microsoft, that is a real word. Really! No squiggly lines! Red OR green! BWAAAA!!! Disclaimer: Do not own Jhonen. Own YOUR NOSE tho!  
  
An all-too-familiar little screwed up robot was stacking boxes.amongst these were: cardboard boxes, plastic storage containers, and coffins, whose occupants had left to try for parts in Return of the Living Dead Part II. .when we last left Jhonen, he was stuck in a box in a bunny suit. Crazed fans soon learned that he was not at home, and sufficed by walking by the box and dropping letters and occasional salmon petit-fours on his face. So there he DID BE! Soon, the apartment complex that GHIP was building had begun to resemble the tower of babel, only infinitely stupider. And then the font of the fic changed for no reason. Somehow, this was an Important plot development, which freed Jhonen from captivity, and also destroyed a good portion of the Midwest. Merry: interruption! I'm gonna add a soundtrack to the fic! AFI, Girl's Not Grey began to play in the background, and the story lost any kind of potency that it had ever had.  
  
The END! 


End file.
